A New Life
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Tory's dad dies leaving her all alone. Because she is only fifteen she has to go and live with people who are suposed to be her family but she's never met them. She can't go to her boarding school anymore. She doesn't even know how to use a vaccum. Will s
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: No I don't own Speed Racer. As a matter fact I don't really own anything. That's the problem with only being 13. You don't have any money. I don't even get an allowance. I save my extra lunch money when I need cash. My parents buy me just about everything. It's very pathetic. Well on with my new story.  
  
Fifteen-year-old Tory walked slowly off her plane into the busy airport. Her long silver hair was pulled carefully back into a French braid. Her school uniform was still perfectly pressed after her long plane ride. The blue and red plaid pleated skirt swished around her knees. Her white dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her white knee-high socks were still pulled up. Her black oxfords were perfectly polished. The only thing that was unkempt was her tie that hung untied around her neck. Her head that she once held up proudly was facing the ground. Her face was the perfect expression of misery.  
  
She looked up and scanned the crowd. Her eyes locked on a familiar face. "Uncle Joe!" she cried running towards a man who looked to be in his early sixties. The man opened his arms to her and pulled her close.  
  
"It's good to have you home Miss Victoria," the older man told her. "Come now lady. Your father is waiting for you."  
  
Tory nodded her head and Joe led her to the limo that was waiting outside of the airport. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. She sat quietly the whole ride with her ankles daintily crossed and her hands in her lap. Her crystal blue eyes stared out the tinted window vacantly.  
  
As the limo pulled up to the mansion Tory threw the door open and ran inside, up the stairs, and into her father's room. She sank down next to his bed. Her tears poured down her rosy cheeks. She placed her hand in his. She felt him squeeze it gently.  
  
"Daddy why didn't you tell me?" she choked out between sobs. "You know I would have come home to stay with you?"  
  
"Tory I didn't want you to give up your life to stay here with me just to watch me die," he told her gently. "I wanted to spare you from this pain for as long as possible."  
  
Tory sat with her father for the rest of the day. She knelt there holding his hand. At some point one of the household servants named George came in. He picked Tory up and set her in a chair. He also set a plate or food in front of her but Tory didn't notice it. Sometime late that night she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tory felt her father squeeze her hand. "Baby it's almost time for me to go," he told her gently.  
  
"Daddy you can't leave me," she cried brokenly. "What will I do without you?"  
  
"I love you Tory."  
  
"I love you too Daddy," Tory sobbed. Her whole body shook as she tried to take a deep breath trying to calm down.  
  
"Goodbye baby."  
  
"Bye Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby. Goodbye sweetheart." Tory felt her father squeeze her hand and with that he died.  
  
"No Daddy! NOOOOOO!" Tory screamed causing Joe to run into the room. "Don't die Daddy! Please! Don't leave me! Oh Uncle Joe he's gone!"  
  
Joe took his late employer's daughter into his arms and let her sob into his shoulder. "He's really gone Uncle Joe. He's really gone."  
  
Joe gently stroked her back and let her sob. "It's okay lady," he told her soothingly. "Everything is going to be just fine." 


	2. Finding Out The Truth

Speed sat down on the couch of his and Trixie's apartment as Trixie walked in holding their six-month-old twins Rex and Rachel. They had been married for a little under two years. Speed turned on the television and instantly a picture of Racer X appeared on the television screen.  
  
"And in other news race fans the notorious masked racer, Racer X died late last night," a male announcer said. "Lisa Anders is live on the scene."  
  
Speed stared at the television in shock. The picture on the television flashed from the TV station to outside Racer X's mansion. A woman who appeared to be in about her mid thirties was standing in front of the house. "Late last night Racer X died here in this very house," the woman said. "We have been told that he was sick with cancer for about two years and stopped responding to treatments. He was just waiting around to die."  
  
Suddenly a pretty girl with waist length silver hair and beautiful blue eyes rode up to the reporter on a brown horse with a white star on its face. She swung out of the saddle with such agility and grace you could tell that she had been ridding for years. An elderly man rode up behind her. Stopping at her side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked the reporter. "You know this is private property right?"  
  
"We're terribly sorry," the reporter told the girl. "We're just here to do a story on the late Racer X."  
  
"I see," the girl said in a calm almost cold voice. "So that gives you permission to trespass on private property. My property to be exact." The girl's eyes were so distant and cold. The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I would really appreciate it if you leave. The people from the morgue will be here any minute to come and take my father's body and you're blocking the driveway."  
  
"You're father?"  
  
"Yes, my father," the girl said. "I'm Victoria X. Racer X's daughter and only heir. Legally this is all mine. Now if you'll excuse me, my horse Cracker has had enough exercise for today and I have to take him back to the stable. I trust that you'll be gone by the time I get back." The girl walked back to her horse and quickly climbed on then rode away.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Lady," the older man said. "She was very close to her father, and was the only one present when she died. This whole thing has hit her pretty hard. Miss Tory usually has wonderful manners."  
  
Speed turned off the TV as Trixie walked up and handed him Rachel then took a seat next to him on the couch. "I can't believe he's really dead," Speed said quietly. "Why didn't he tell anyone?"  
  
"I guess he wanted to spend the rest of his days living his life the way he wanted," Trixie suggested. "I feel really sorry for his daughter. I know how hard it is to lose your dad. Especially when he is the only parent that you've ever really known."  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen to her," Speed said. "She didn't look eighteen and I doubt child services would let her stay in that big house all alone with no one but the servants to take care of her."  
  
Tory flopped down on her bed. She had just changed out of her riding outfit into a pair of jeans and an over-sized t-shirt. "Miss Tory turn on the TV immediately!" Joe cried bursting into the room. "There's something that you need to see!"  
  
Tory frowned puzzled and did as she was told. Her father's picture flashed onto the screen. She looked over at him puzzled. "And in other news race fans it appears that Racer X is really long since missing Rex Racer," the announcer said. Tory stared at the screen for a moment and then fainted.  
  
At the same time Pops sank down on the couch and turned on the TV catching the same announcement that Tory had just seen. Pops stared at the TV in amazement. He was having as much trouble believing it as Tory was. Mrs. Racer walked into the room just in time to catch the announcement. She slowly sank down on the couch next to her husband. Her son had been alive all those years. She couldn't believe it. Now that she finally knew who he was he was gone.  
  
She bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands trying to fight back tears. Her oldest son was dead. She couldn't believe it. Finding out that your oldest son was dead was something no parent should have to go through. "I wonder if Speed knows yet," she whispered.  
  
Ever since the announcement of Racer X's death Speed and Trixie had stayed close the television or the radio. They had also caught the news bulletin of Racer X's true identity. "Why didn't he tell me?" Speed questioned aloud. "Why didn't he tell me he was my brother? I should have realized."  
  
"Speed I'm sure he had a good reason," Trixie assured her husband. "Did you know that Rex had a daughter? Maybe she was the reason."  
  
"I guess we'll never know now," Speed said letting his chin rest in his hands. "I just wish that I'd gotten a chance to say goodbye." 


	3. Family?

Tory laid down on her bed hugging her stuffed bear to her chest. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Her small frame was shaking with sobs. She looked over at her father's picture that sat on her nightstand. "Oh Daddy," she whispered quietly. "Why did you have to leave me? I need you so much. What's going to happen to me now?"  
  
"Miss Tory," Joe said gently rapping on her door. "There is someone here to see you. I think you might want to come downstairs."  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone right now Joe," Tory told him wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'd really like to be alone right now if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice this time sweetheart," Joe told her. "Mr. Racer is down stairs with a court order. I'm afraid you might have to go with him."  
  
Tory sat up and ran to the door flinging it open. "What did you say?" she asked him worriedly. "He can't really make me go with him can he? I want to stay here with you and Mrs. Gretchen and Logan."  
  
"Tory why don't you go downstairs and talk with him," Joe recommended. "We'll never find out what he wants without talking to him."  
  
Pops sat in the study of the X Mansion. He was a little uneasy with his surroundings. Everything was so clean and so classy. It didn't have a comfortable lived-in feel like his house did. The door slowly opened and a petite fifteen-year-old girl walked in. She was Rex all over again. She had silvery hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. She wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and a dark red tank top that complimented her dark complexion nicely. Her long hair hung freely down her back. Her face was free of make-up and tear streaked. Yet she was completely expressionless. Her pretty face held no traces of emotion.  
  
"I understand that you wish to speak with me," Tory said sitting down in one of the overstuffed leather chairs.  
  
"You look just like him," Pops said slightly in awe. His lack of words stunned him. Why couldn't he say anything to his own granddaughter? She was only fifteen but acted with maturity beyond her years. Her gaze was steady and controlling. How could such a small girl have such complete control over him?  
  
Tory was careful to look him in the eye. To the weak often her dark eyes were hypnotic. They would forget everything and just stare at her. This test gave Tory the information she needed about anyone she encountered so she could decide whether to treat the person as her equal or as someone below her station. Social classes were one thing Rex had never taught his daughter. She had learned of those in boarding school.  
  
"I brought tea Miss Tory," Joe said entering the room and breaking Tory's spell over Pops. He set the silver tray down on a cart in the corner of the room.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Joe," Tory said giving him a slight smile and a nod. "Since I would like a private interview with Mr. Racer will you please go and check on Cracker for me? I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Of course Miss Tory," Joe said pleasantly. "Just ring the bell if you need me. I'll come as soon as you call."  
  
Tory nodded her head as Joe walked out of the room then she turned back towards Pops. "Now let's get down to business. I understand that you have some sort of court order. May I inquire what it is about?"  
  
Pops looked at the young girl. Her voice had an air of authority that was almost intimidating. "You know who your father really was right?" Pops asked her.  
  
Tory nodded her head. "I don't know what my father has to do with any of this," she observed coolly. "I know that you are aware of the fact that he is no longer with us."  
  
"Your father was my son," Pops told her trying not to become annoyed because of the girl's attitude. "That would make you my granddaughter. Your grandmother and I are both aware of the fact that you have no legal guardian here and would like for you to come live with us."  
  
"I had never even met you until today and you want me to leave the only home I have ever known?" Tory asked arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Your all that I have left of my son," Pops said quietly.  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Tory asked angrily. "From what I understand it was your fault my father left. My bloodlines are the only reason you're here today. Now if you will excuse me, I am very busy today and don't have time for this." Tory stood up and rang the bell on the wall then walked out. "Joe will be here momentarily, tell him that you are to be escorted back to your car then you are to leave the premises." With that Tory left the room leaving a shocked Pops behind. 


End file.
